Kesenangan
by Fi.Ackee
Summary: Kise hanya ingin menuntaskan perasaan keponya. AoKise. Sequel Manis. RnR?


Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kesenangan? ©KurAcha

.

.

Enjoy read!

.

"Kise" Aomine menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kekasih kuningnya itu, sedikit kesal, karena Kise dari tadi tak memberikan respon yang berarti. Tidak biasanya seperti ini, diantara mereka berdua, Kise yang paling mudah bangun dan dibangunkan. Sekali lagi, dia coba membangunkan dengan memberi dorongan kuat, tapi hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gumaman.

Aomine melirik jam berbentuk persegi yang terletak di dekat tempat tidur, ini hampir jam sepuluh. Tak seharusnya mereka masih berada di tempat tidur. Baiklah, ini cara terakhir.

'Buagh'

Dia menggulingkan Kise sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Kedengaran cukup sakit, mengingat tempat tidur ini termasuk ukuran yang cukup tinggi. Juga, lantai dibawah tak beralaskan apa-apa.

"Aomine _cchi_ hidoi- _ssu_!" lengkingannya membuat beberapa burung yang bertengger diatap terbang menjauh. Yang dihardik menyeringai puas. Sukses, eh?

"bangun, _baka_. Ini bukan jam tidur lagi" melirik Kise yang berusaha merangkak kembali ke kasur.

"tapi tidak seperti ini juga- _ssu_! Kalau begini, aku pulang saja! Aomine _cchi_ jahat!" Kise merenggut kembali selimut yang sedang dipegang oleh Aomine. Mengambil semua bantal, mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam. Aomine berdecak kesal, ada tugas fisika yang harus dikerjakannya, dan itu membutuhkan bantuan Kise. Diambilnya buku tugas dan pena dari bawah tempat tidur –yang sudah diletakkannya sejak semalam.

"oi Kise, bantu aku mengerjakan tugas" akhirnya dia menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia mengganggu acara hibernasi Kise.

"sini" sadar kekasihnya memerlukan bantuannya, dia langsung mengambil posisi duduk yang pas, melambaikan tangan agar Aomine mendekat ke arahnya. Marah? Tidak tentu saja. Dia tidak sekejam itu, tak menghiraukan Aomine yang kesulitan.

.

.

"sudah?" Kise duduk disampingnya, sambil membawa dua buah cangkir coklat panas. Dia memang kurang pandai dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan dapur, tapi untuk sekedar menyeduh susu dia bisa.

"sedikit lagi" Aomine menjawab singkat, masih menekuni soal-soal rumit pada bukunya. Diliriknya Kise yang sedang menyeruput susu panasnya. Secepat kilat ditangkupnya wajah Kise dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya yang besar itu, mengambil susu yang belum sempat diminum oleh Kise. Untung saja cangkir yang masih di pegang sang model tak terjatuh.

"Aomine _cchi_ mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan- _ssu_?!" Kise berteriak.

"hanya meminta jatahku" dia menjulurkan lidah, menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan gerakan sensual. "manis"

"punyamu sudah kubuatkan- _ssu_. Jangan ambil punyaku!" Kise menyodorkan gelas bertangkai kearahnya, menguarkan aroma menggoda.

"untuk apa, heh? Cukup aku minum dari mulutmu saja" oh, betapa senangnya pemuda itu saat melihat kekasihnya manyun dengan manisnya, menggodanya untuk melumat kembali bibir tersebut.

"cih, cepat sajalah selesaikan, Aomine _cchi_ " dia mengalihkan pembicaraan

"sudah" jawab Aomine singkat, kembali meletakkan bukunya ke posisi semula.

"mm, Aomine _cchi_?"

"ada apa?" balik bertanya, menatap Kise sepenuhnya.

"mungkin ini agak aneh- _ssu_. Tapi aku penasaran dengan jawaban Aomine _cchi_ " Kise menjauhkan gelas mereka, memperlihatkan bahwa dia sungguhan ingin bertanya. Tak menjawab, Aomine memilih menunggu pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Kise dengan sendirinya. Bersitatap lama dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"apa yang Aomine _cchi_ suka dariku- _ssu_?" kerutan samar tercipta di kening Ace Touo tersebut. Apa-apaan itu? Tidak bermutu sama sekali.

Aomine menghela napas panjang, setelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya tak membutuhkan jawaban. Bisa-bisa si kuning ini ngambek dan tidak memberinya jatah selama seminggu. Pernah sekali, mereka bertengkar, cukup lama, dua belas hari. Dan Aomine sangat tersiksa. Ditelepon nggak bisa, pesan singkat pun tidak dijawab, datang ke apartemen Kise malah di usir. Tak sampai di situ saja, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia lihat Kise tengah berjalan berdua dengan kapten brengsek sialan Kaijou –begitulah ia memanggilnya- di pusat perbelanjaan.

Aomine masih diam, memilih jawaban paling tepat untuk pertanyaan konyol tadi.

"kau" ia menunjuk Kise tepat pada pucuk hidungnya.

"ya?"

"semua dari dirimu aku suka" Aomine melanjutkan perkataannya dengan mantap.

Kise seperti melambung. Duh, Aomine _cchi_ nya belajar kata-kata manis dari mana? Apalagi dengan intonasi meyakinkan seperti itu.

"ekspresimu saat menangis, merajuk, ngambek, kelaparan, kesal, kedinginan, bahkan saat kau buang air" Kise nge- _drop_ seketika. Lupakan kata-kata Kise yang barusan bilang bahwa Aomine manis. Selama-lamanya, pemuda gosong ini tak akan pernah romantis. Ah, Aomine, kau jahat sekali, dasar tak peka.

Kise merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah hape flip berwarna krem,mengetikkan sesuatu.

 **Kise Ryouta**

" _Don't hope too much, 'cause too much can hurt you so much"_

^hiks, ternyata pepatah itu ada benarnya-ssu. Aku sakit hati sekarang :'(

2 minutes ago. 21 like this. 4 comments. Share

Oh, pasang status ternyata. Di saat patah hati pun, akun tak dilupakan.

Kise kemudian melipat hapenya kembali, menatap Aomine dengan mata yang memicing kesal.

"dasar Ahomine _cchi_ tak romantis! Kau lambungkan aku tinggi-tinggi, kemudian kau hempaskan aku kuat-kuat- _ssu_!" cemberut, hasratnya untuk memiting pemuda itu semakin kuat.

"o-oi, apa yang salah?!" bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, duduk berhadapan dengan Kise yang memasang ekspresi jelek –walau tetap kelihatan manis dimatanya. "yang buruk darimu saja aku menyukainya, apalagi yang baiknya, _baka_! Makanya tadi aku menjawab kau! Semua yang ada padamu aku menyukainya! Sekarang siapa yang bodoh, hah?!"

BLUSH

"a..a., j-jadi begitu…" Kise menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan kakinya.

BLUSH

"l..lupakan" gantian dia yang memerah sekarang. Meski samar di penglihatannya, dapat dipastikan Kise mengulum senyumannya.

Atas perintah tubuhnya, -yang sudah punya semboyan bertindak sebelum berpikir- direngkuhnya pemuda dihadapannya, meringkuk bersama pada sisi samping tempat tidur, menghiraukan petir yang menyambar sejak tadi. Kepala Kise keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, terkejut karena pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Bahkan disaat seperti ini, dia merasa hangat hanya dengan satu pelukan kecil.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
